Hermione and the Dance
by I don't write HP fics anymore
Summary: The dance. h/hr


4: Hermione and the Dance   
I wonder who wrote it? Hmm, I wonder...

Just before you start making vicious accusations, I did _not_ kill anyone! Don't listen to the reliable witnesses! They don't--   
What's that? I'm not in court? Heh heh...oops. Why don't I go take my medication?

Hermione made her way up to her dorm. She had spent the last few hours congratulating, laughing, and talking. Almost the entire Gryffindor house was down in the common room, still excited and rowdy. Her ears were still recovering from the ear splitting roar after Harry caught the Snitch.

Hermione flopped down on the bed, hoping to rest for a few hours before the dance--she was tired for all the excitement. Sleep seemed out of the question, as she could hear, loudly, the party down the stairs. Taking the book she had been reading the previous night, a trashy romance novel Kaylee had leant to her. It had nothing, really, to do with love; it was more based on teens and their hormones. She flipped it open to the page she was reading, and began to read...

...and that was where Kaylee found her an hour later, when she came up to their dormitory.

"Got you hooked, have I?" Kaylee asked, making Hermione jump.

"Oh, this? Nah...I've got nothing better to do. What are you doing up here so early? I thought you'd be the life of the party!" Hermione asked placing a tissue in her book, and put it on her bed-side table.

"I have to get ready for the dance," Kaylee said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Now?_" Hermione asked incredulously. All she needed to do was brush her hair and choose a dress. The last dance they had been to, in fourth year, Hermione had spent hours doing her hair. Her date had been Victor Krum. She had never liked him in _that_ way--he was more of a way to make Harry feel jealous, which didn't really work.

"Yeah! Hey, what dress are you wearing?" Kaylee asked, sitting on Hermione's bed.

"Haven't decided yet," Hermione sighed.

"You _haven't_?" Kaylee asked. "Well, I have the _perfect_ dress for you!"

"But you're shorter than me," Hermione protested.

"Only a bit, and besides, it's from this special store, and, like, the clothes shrink or grow to fit you perfectly. Of course, that makes them ten times more expensive, but you could wear it your whole life," Kaylee said, pulling out a dress. It was beautiful, made out of a material that shimmered like water. It was green and blue and purple, all at the same time. It was somewhat revealing, Hermione noticed, with spaghetti straps and a low cut neck. "Go on, try it on!" Kaylee said, shoving the dress at Hermione.

"But...but..." Hermione stuttered. On Kaylee, it would look great. However, it wasn't really Hermione's style. Hermione's style was much more conservative. This dress was too wild for her.

"C'mon, at least try it on, and see how you look," Kaylee urged her, and Hermione looked down at the dress.

"Fine! You win, I'll try it. BUT I'm not agreeing to wear it," Hermione said, and pulled the hangings around her bed so she could get changed. For a second, she stared at the dress. It _was_ beautiful... Hermione pulled off her jeans and shirt, and unzipped the back of the dress. She pulled it over her head, and straightened it. She hopelessly tried to zip it back up again, but if you have ever tried to do the same thing, you'll know ho difficult this is.

"Err, Kaylee? Can you zip me up?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"Sure," Kaylee said, and parted the drapes and zipped Hermione's dress up.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she walked over to the full length mirror at the end of the room. She looked at her reflection for a fair while, then did a slow turn. Hermione didn't like to admit it, but it looked good on her. It _was_ the perfect size, like Kaylee had guaranteed. It stopped just above her knees, shorter than Hermione's dresses. When she moved, the material rippled, and changed colours.

"I"ll take it!" Hermione exclaimed before she could stop herself.

"Great! it looks better on you than me," Kaylee said. "Now, shall I do your make-up for you?"

"Make-up?" Hermione asked. "Even if I_ was_ planning to wear make-up, shouldn't I put it on a little closer to the time?" Hermione pointed out.

"It's three quarters of an hour 'til it begins," Kaylee told her, tapping her watch.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. She hadn't noticed the time.

"So, can I?" Kaylee asked.

"Can you...what?" Hermione asked.

"Do your make-up!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"Well, I don't _have_ any," Hermione said.

"I'll use mine," Kaylee said, pulling a bag out of her trunk.

"Well, you can do it, as long was you don't put on _too_ much," Hermione said, giving in.

"Ooh, good! I have this really cool eye shadow that would bring out you eyes perfectly..." and Kaylee was off, pulling brushes and eye shadows and mascara's and lipsticks from her bag. She began to work, for what seemed hours. She put on three colors of eye shadow on Hermione's eyes, mascara, eyeliner, blusher, lip liner, lip gloss, and various different lipsticks.

"Your face is done," Kaylee announced ten minutes later.

"Great! Can I go look in the mirror?" Hermione asked, standing up.

"Nope, I'll do your hair first," Kaylee said, yanking her down again.

"But--" Hermione protested.

"I'll have to use Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on you, to straighten it out first," Kaylee muttered, brushing Hermione's hair, and spraying it with a potion. "How do you want it done? I can do braid, or a french twist, or--" Kaylee asked.

"A braid, I guess," Hermione said.

"Great! I'm not too good at french twists, anyway," Kaylee grinned, beginning to braid Hermione's hair. They were silent for the next few minutes, apart from the occasional 'ow!" from Hermione, when Kaylee pulled too hard.

Finally, Kaylee tied a ribbon at the bottom of the braid, and proclaimed, "beautiful!"

"Can I go look in the mirror _now_?" Hermione asked, standing up again.

"Go ahead," Kaylee said, and began to do her own hair.

Hermione reached the mirror. The girl she saw in the mirror barely resembled her. The hair was mainly tied back, except for a few strands left hanging around her face, for 'effect'. The reflection was, in no doubt, much better looking than the usual Hermione. Hermione loved this new look. Maybe it _was_ time for a change. She needed to stop wondering if Harry would like what she was wearing. She needed to stop living for Harry. It was _her_ life, not Harry's.

Kaylee joined Hermione at the mirror, fully made up, and Hermione realised how long she had been staring at herself.

"You look great, if I do say so myself," Kaylee grinned, looking at Hermione. Kaylee looked good, too, her hair shimmering in a golden sheet over her shoulders, and Hermione told her so.

"Ohmigod!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at her watch. I have five minutes to get to the Entrance Hall. That's where I'm   
meeting Dean. Where are you meeting Ron, by the way?" Hermione asked, looking frantically around for her shoes.

"Hermione! Cool it!" Kaylee laughed. "We can get down there in five minutes, and besides, we're going to be fashionably late," Kaylee informed her. "Oh, yes, and I have shoes to match the dress," Kaylee said, pulling shoes out, and before Hermione could open her mouth, added, "They magically fit you, too."

"Good," Hermione said, pulling on the shoes, which appeared too be made of the same material as the dress. "Thanks so much for the dress, and shoes, and makeup, and--"

"No prob," Kaylee said, pulling on her own shoes. Hermione then noticed the dress Kaylee was wearing. It was a short, strapless mini dress, something she would never _think_ of wearing, not in a million years. Kaylee's necklace was very obvious, and clashed with her dress.

"Why don't you take off your necklace?" Hermione asked gently.

"I can't, I've never taken it off before," Kaylee explained as they clomped down the stairs, Hermione very awkwardly in the high heels.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you later," Kaylee said as the reached the empty commonroom.

"See? I _told_ you we were going to be late!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Fashionably late, m'dear, fashionably late," Kaylee mumbled. "It's just that everyone else is early."

"Hurry up," Hermione said, and walked as fast as she could, without actually running.

Five minutes later, Hermione, with Kaylee close behind, arrived at the Hall. It was rather full, as it seemed to be _the_ meeting place. It took several minutes to located Dean. He was standing next to the wall, in a suit, with the rest of the sixth year Gryffindor boys. Including Harry. 

A sudden thought hit Hermione. Who was Harry going with? She had been so busy thinking about who he _wasn't_ going with (her), to ask him. Perhaps he was going alone. With that thought, Hermione's heart rose. 

"Hi, Dean!" She called, waving her arms. He looked round, but didn't see her. 

"He probably doesn't recognise you," Kaylee said, as they made their way over to them. 

"Hi Dean, hi Ron, hi Seamus...hi, Harry..." Hermione said when they reached them. 

"Oh! Hi, Herm--" Dean began, but then stopped short. "_Hermione_?" He asked. 

"I knew I shouldn't have worn so much makeup, but--" Hermione mumbled. 

"Oh, no! It's not that...you look...great...I love your hair," Dean said. 

"Really? Thanks..." Hermione blushed. "Shall we go in?" She added, uncomfortable under Harry's gaze. 

"Okay," he said, taking her arm. As they walking in, Hermione gave Dean a sideways glance. His brown hair flopped into his eyes, which were big and brown, rather like a puppy dogs'. He was rather good looking, Hermione noticed. In the corner of her eye Hermione saw someone on Harry's arm. Not wanting to be rude, she did not look back. 

"So...I like your hair," said Dean. 

"You said that already," Hermione pointed out. 

"Oh." Dean muttered. 

The Great Hall had been completely re-decorated. The four house tables were pushed up to the far wall, and covered in food. There were streamers and balloons hanging on the walls, which made the Hall look very festive. A chorus of wood-nymphs had been hired to play the music, and lots of people were dancing already. 

"Umm...Do you want to dance?" Dean asked uncomfortably. 

"Sure!" Hermione said, glad to have an excuse not to stand and look like a dope. Dean lead her out to the centre of the dance floor, and tentatively put his arm around her waist. She giggled self consciously, and put her arm on his shoulder. He pulled her gently closer to her, which wasn't that close, as they had been standing at arms length. They began swaying in time to the music. 

Ten minutes later, Hermione excused herself to have a rest. She wasn't really tired, but bored. The music was the same style the whole time, and Dean wasn't the world's best dancer. Hermione walked quickly over to the row of chairs against the wall. She sat, watching couples dance by. She laughed loudly, when she saw Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson dancing, Pansy rather annoyed, for Malfoy was treading on her toes. Next was Ron and Kaylee, who looked like they were in their own little world, talking happily and laughing. She saw Cho Chang dancing with a seventh year Hufflepuff. Hermione remembered when Cho and Cedric had been an item. She felt a wave of pity for Cho. She imagined how she would feel if Harry died... 

"HERMIONE!" Kaylee called loudly, walking towards her and plopping down next to Hermione. 

"Hi, Kaylee," Hermione said. 

"Oooh, guess what??" Kaylee said, obviously on a high. 

"What?" Hermione asked wearily. 

"He kissed me!" Kaylee squealed, loudly enough so a few people turned in her direction. 

"Who kissed you?" Hermione asked. 

"Who do you think?! RON!" Kaylee exclaimed. 

"Okay, calm down, Kaylee! How much sugar have you _had_?" Hermione inquired. 

"Ron's a drug, I swear! He puts me on a high...and now I'm addicted," Kaylee said, looking happily across the Hall at Ron. 

"Maybe we should send you to rehab," Hermione suggested. 

"You're so funny, Hermione, a real riot..." Kaylee exclaimed. "Oooh, I wonder if you can die of overdose?" 

"We can only hope," Hermione muttered under her breath. 

"What's that?" Kaylee chimed in. 

"Nothing," Hermione said. "You're giving me a headache. So, tell me, _quietly_, about this kiss of yours." 

"Ooh, okay. Well, he took me over to the side, and he kissed me, just like that. Ahh, true love," Kaylee gushed. 

"Yes. I'm happy for you." Hermione said tonelessly. 

"Still no luck with Harry?" Kaylee asked sympathetically. 

"Nope. Hey, do you know who he's come to the dance with?" Hermione asked, on a sudden inspiration. 

"You _don't_?" Kaylee asked. "It's..it's--" 

"DON'T say Cho Chang," Hermione advised her. 

"No, it's...um...what's her name? Ginny, that's it!" Kaylee looked pleased to remember the name. Hermione's heart sank. Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Ginny Weasley who was in love with Harry. _But were his first preference, _Hermione told herself. _Ginny is, like, the only other girl that he knows_... But Hermione wasn't convinced. Maybe Harry had asked her out of sympathy. 

"Oh." Hermione muttered. 

"What's wrong?" Kaylee asked, frowning. 

"Well...Ginny likes Harry...and maybe he likes her..." Hermione said gloomily. 

"Are you kidding?" Kaylee asked incredulously. "Come on, it's so obvious he likes--" Kaylee began. 

"Cho Chang," Hermione muttered sadly. 

"_That_ witch? Or rather, something rhyming with witch..." Kaylee giggled. 

"Shhh!" Hermione hissed. Cho was looking suspiciously in their direction. "She'll _hear_ you!" 

"God, sister, you're sooooo blind!" Kaylee exclaimed, thumping Hermione on the back. "Farewell, I must go and dance with... someone, and make Ron ever so jealous!" and Kaylee was off. 

Hermione, in spite of herself, sighed. She wished she was more like Kaylee, who never studied, and yet still got good marks. And Kaylee was always laughing, like there wasn't a care in the world. 

Hermione was jerked out of her daydream when a figure sat down next to her. 

"Hi, Hermione! Why aren't you dancing?" Ron asked. 

"I wouldn't wish it on _any _boy," Hermione said dryly. 

"That girl, she is so crazy!" Ron exclaimed, looking over at Kaylee. 

"What girl?" Hermione asked. 

"Kaylee, who else?" Ron said, as if it were obvious. "I reckon she's danced with every boy in this room!" 

"She's trying to make you jealous," Hermione told him. 

"Really?" Ron asked, smiling. 

"Yep, and she said you are a drug," Hermione told him off-handedly. 

"A drug?" Ron asked, confused. 

"Never mind," Hermione said. "Where's Harry?" She asked, on an inspiration, after a pause. 

"There," Ron said, pointing. Hermione looked at the spot and saw Harry, dancing with Ginny. Dancing _very_ close together, Hermione noticed. _VERY_ close. Hermione's heart did a flip. 

"Does he like her?" Hermione blurted out, without meaning to. She bit her lip. Ron gave Hermione a strange look. 

"Ummm, I don't think so..." Ron said in a strange voice. "Listen, I have to go," Ron said, and stood up. Hermione watched him melt into the crowd. She sat, replaying their converstion over and over in her head. What did he mean? Why did he look at her funny? If Harry didn't like Ginny, why were they dancing like that? 

"Are you okay, Hermione?" A soft voice said. "You're all pale." Hermione looked up. Harry was standing over her. 

"I'm--" Hermione swallowed. "I'm fine." 

"Ron said you wanted to speak to me," Harry said. 

"He did?" Hermione asked, suprised. 

"Yep," replied Harry. 

"I don't," Hermione said. 

"You don't want to talk to me?" Harry asked quizically. 

"No, I mean, um, I don't want to talk to you about anything specific," Hermione stuttered. 

"Oh," Harry said. "Look at Kaylee and Ron dance," Harry said, pointing. Hermione looked across the room at them. They were dancing crazily, Ron dipping Kaylee, and spinning her around. At that moment, Hermione glanced up at Harry. He was looking at her in a way he had ever looked at her before. If his eyes had been hands, they would be holding her softly, the way you would old a flower. If they were a blanket, they would be covering her from the cold. No boy had ever looked at her that way. Suddenly, it was gone. Harry glanced away instantly. But an instant was enough. Hermione's insides squirmed. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked again. 

"Fine, fine," Hermione snapped. "Why don't you go dance with your girlfriend?" Hermione didn't mean to say that, but it just came out. Harry looked at her with an incredibly hurt look in his eyes. 

"My...my girlfriend?" He asked quietly. 

"Yeah, Ginny! You two seemed pretty close out there!" Hermione said, unable to stop. 

"Hermione, _what _is wrong?!" Harry asked. 

"Harry...I...I..." Hermione mumbled. This was the moment she had imagined. She was about to tell Harry how she felt. "Harry, I--" 

The lights went off. 

There was a bang. 

Hermione passed out. 

THE END

a/n 

This is a record! I've finished the story in 2 days. 2 days of hard, hard work, and lots of coffee. It is also quite long, by my usual standards. What happened at the end? Stay tuned to find out! Heh heh. Will Harry _ever_ find out how Hermione feels? 

The next story will be out in about a week. Or, at the rate I'm going, half a week. 


End file.
